Tyrone
' Tyrone' is an easygoing, anthropomorphic moose, and the series' tritagonist. He is also Pablo's best friend. Tyrone is a very deep thinker, which may make him seem a master of the obvious sometimes, but he always enjoys a challenge because he knows in his heart that he is equal to it and he'll find a way to figure it out. He lives in an orange-colored house. His favorite genre of music is polka music. He can somehow manage to understand what animals such as Wormans are saying, though the creatures are not able to speak. Tyrone was voiced by Reginald Davis in the first season and three episodes of season two, Jordan Coleman in seasons two and three, and Chris Grant in the fourth season. His singing voice was provided by Corwin C. Tuggles in season one, Leon G. Thomas III in season two and five episodes of season three, Damani Roberts during three episodes of season three, and Tyrel Jackson Williams for the rest of season three as well as all of season four. For live performances after 2009, Leon Thomas III (the singing voice for seasons two-three) portrayed Tyrone's voice, both speaking and singing. Personality Tyrone is the sunny one. He is easygoing, and can get along with anybody. Pablo is his best friend, after all! He takes life's ups and downs in stride, things just don't get under his skin. Tyrone seems a little slow on the uptake sometimes. He’s confident and enjoys a challenge because he knows, in his heart, that he is equal to it. There’s always a way and he’s bound to figure it out. Tyrone is the nicest little moose you ever met. He’s an easygoing, laid-back child with a sunny disposition. He’s got his hands in his pockets and a cool head of antlers on his shoulders. A deep thinker, Tyrone may seem a little slower than his speedy best buddy Pablo, but they’re perfect complements to each other. Whatever problem Pablo can imagine, Tyrone can solve. Tyrone's pretend roles vary from season to season. In season one, he is shown as the group scaredy-cat and is afraid of most things, as shown in It's Great To Be A Ghost! and Knights Are Brave And Strong, but from season two and onward, Tyrone finds himself portraying a number of strong, heroic roles, such as Pie Master Tyrone from the episode Samurai Pie, Sinbad the Sailor from Sinbad Sails Alone, and Tyrone of the Jungle from The Secret Of Snow. Trivia * Category:Mooses Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Kids Category:Singing characters Category:Backyardigans Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Nick Jr. Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies